Reunited
by gorillaz fanfictionist and mor
Summary: <html><head></head>what happened after rhinestone eyes? Here it is! NOODLE AND RUSSEL MEET BACK UP WITH MURDOC AND 2D ON PLASTIC BEACH! T for language and junk. I do not own the Gorillaz but I wish i did! XD</html>
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Ok I thought about the last story and the review it got so I decided to kill it. XP ok so I will be putting up something I never really thought about till now.]**

**-Gathering**

**Noodle's POV**

Hell was a dark desolate place...I hated it so much here. I sat in hell for such a long time..but I dont remember how long exactly it was. I remember being saved by Russel...But not much before that...

"Baby-doll!" Russel boomed. "Huh? What is it Russel-san?" I replied. "You've been silent for a while ya made me worry." "I am fine Russ I'm just thinking about when you rescued me." "Oh alright doll." "Russel-sama how long until we reach plastic beach?" I asked. "Um about an hour or so."

After the El Manana video I was plunged into hell until Russel saved me...I hated it there so much... Then after that I can't really remember what had happened. I moved my mask off my face to get a good look at the small pink dot I saw on the horizon.

**2D's POV**

I looked out the porthole in my room and managed to close my curtains. That damned whale was starin me down...It wanted to eat my blood!

I remember being in berue when it happened. Murdoc had me gassed and shipped me out to plastic beach where he threw me in the underwater prison and payed a whale to watch me. HOW THE HELL DO YOU PAY A WHALE that's what your thinking right? Well I thought the same thing I'm not sure how he did it but he did. And it made my life a living hell.

**Murdoc's POV**

"I DON'T CARE I WONT A THOUSAND COPIES MADE BY TONIGHT!" I yelled into my phone. I was yelling at a man about the new album I had produced. The Fall I had 2D shipped out for the plastic beach album why not make him sing more?

I had escaped to plastic beach after getting out of that bloody prison in mexico. I got to building my home on plastic beach then had 2D shipped out here after I scraped up enough of Noodle's DNA to create a perfect cyborg of her to play guitar and be my body guard.

**Russel's POV**

I had spent a while in Ike Turners basement after my mental breakdown. I remember saving Noodle from hell to and hearing about Noodle being somewhere that got attacked by pirates though and plastic beach. I decided to go there. I hopped into the ocean and due to the pollution I grew to the size of a whale or bigger. I was swimming to plastic beach when I saw a bright yellow life boat and a young woman in it.

I swam underneath it and lifted it up with my head. It was Noodle and since then I had been swimming to plastic beach with her.

**Murdoc's POV**

I saw a figure on the roof and went up after opening the hatch. It was him.. The cyborg came up and shot at him and he ran as she kept shooting even when he ran behind the pazuzu statue she shot at him breaking chunks off of it. He plunged into the water and swam to his ship.

He created a crew and fighter planes as they flew at my island they shot at me and I dove into the hatch and fell onto my desk right past the octopus. they shot out the windows as I did this as well while the cyborg shot at them from the ground of the island.

**2D's POV**

I was shaking as my curtains had fallen open and steam flew out of the pipes on the ceiling of my underwater room. I turned towards the porthole and saw a man swimming toward the bottom of a ship shortly after he had reached it I saw the bloody whale in the distance as it swam toward me at a high speed. I flipped down my mask as it swam toward my room with it's mouth wide open. Just before it got to me a huge hand grabbed it's tail and threw it out of the ocean.

**Russel's POV**

I saw a large whale swimming at a small underwater room with it's mouth open. I grabbed it's tail and flung it out of the ocean as it hit a fighter plane in the sky. I swam to the shore and layed my crossed arms on the beach to hold my body afloat. I stared at a thing that looked like my Noodle before El Manana.

I slowly opened my mouth as Noodle pushed on my teeth to let her out.

**Noodle's POV**

I heard a lot of movement while I was in Russel-sama's mouth. He was underwater I knew that much. I waited until I felt him anchor himself to land. I pushed on his teeth signalling him to open his mouth. He opened it and I saw a shore there was something that looked just like me on the shore and behind it looked like scared people.

I lifted up my mask to look at the thing as I stepped out of Russel's mouth. It aimed a large gun at me and Russel hit it out of it's hands.

**Murdoc's POV**

I saw something large on the shore from the shot out window hole in my office. It looked like a HUGE Russel. The cyborg was staring at something infront of it. I used the lift and went down to the dullard's room. I grabbed him and dragged him into the lift as I pressed the groundfloor button.

I dragged the idiot with me through the busted door past tattoo. I was so shocked when I saw what the cyborg was staring at that I let go of face-ache.

**2D's POV**

I sat in my room relieved that I didn't die. I flipped up my mask as Mudds grabbed me and dragged me to the lift. We went to the ground floor and passed a small man that said "The lift! The lift boss!" and through a busted out door. Murdoc was staring at something that the damn cyborg was looking at.

He was so shocked at it that he let go of my arm and stepped down toward the cyborg. I looked up to what the cyborg was staring at. It was Russel...But he was huge like bigger than that flippin stupid whale huge.

Infront of him was someone familiar with a mask on her head. After a second something clicked in my brain. It was Noodle...The _real _Noodle...The one I swore I saw die in that El Manana video.

**Noodle's POV**

After Russel knocked the weapon from it's hands I stepped down onto the ground and stared at it. Murdoc and 2D shortly came out after that. Murdoc was shocked as he stared at me with his mouth and eyes wide open. 2D made this look like he was biting his lip with his huge dark eyeholes wide open.

I looked at the thing that looked like me and stared through a hole in it's forehead. I glared at it and thought about what it could be before oil leaked from the hole in it's forehead. It was a cyborg.

**Russel's POV**

"Yo Muds what the hell is that thing?" I asked irratated as I glared toward the cyborg that leaked oil. "And why does it look like my Noodle girl?" I glared daggers at him. I looked at 2D who looked like he had lost his mind. His hair had become electric blue.

"D? Is that you man?" I asked loudly. "R-Russ?" He replied. "Yeah man it's me. And it's Noodle-girl here too." "N-Noodle?" He said looking sort of scared and worried at the same time.

**-End Chapter XP**


	2. Aftermaths

**[A/N: Ok so I probly wont finish Dance it off now so yep y'all can just ignore it! love -A]**

**-Aftermaths**

**2D's POV**

I stood there staring for god knows how long. I looked at Noodle and tears stung my eyes. "Noods? Is tha' really yew?" I asked quietly. She was silent for a moment and I saw she had a couple scars that looked like burns on her face, but they were small ones and didn't really dent her look.

"Yes 2D-san it's me.." She said faintly. "W-where 'ave yew been for so long?" I asked sadly. "Hell." She said firmly as she stepped further toward the cyborg. "What is this and why does it look like me?" She asked sharply. "Tha's-" I was cut off by Murdoc. "I needed a guitarist so I scraped up whot DNA of yew I could and made this cyborg." The second he finished she took her hand and sliced it through the cyborgs neck, And like a blade it slid off it's shoulders.

"Now that it's taken care of..." She stepped toward me. "Why are you here?" She asked me as she stopped glaring daggers and her face smoothed out. "I...He...Murdoc..'Ad me gassed an' shipped out 'ere..So..He could make me sing on 'is new albums.." I explained the whole story of how I got there and about the whale that near ate me.

She looked at me with pity and then glared daggers at Murdoc. He just smiled back happily ignoring the dead decapitated cyborg on the ground.

I looked at the two and thought immedietly about going back to kong studios and how much better days were there.

"Um...-" I stepped over to Russel and whispered into his giant ear. "If we end up becoming a family again...can we go back to kong? I hate it here on this plastic pink hell hole of a beach.."

He chuckled and said "Sure D, I think thats a great idea." I told Noods what I told him and she laughed. Then Russel told Muds what I said to them both.

It had been about five days since the encounter on plastic beach. We had moved back into kong just as I suggested and the first thing I did was colapse on my old bed and snuggled my pillow. "I missed yew o so much." I whispered into it.

I fell asleep like that for a while and woke up to what I had forgotten about. Zombies. They were everywhere I shreaked and zoomed behind Russels large figure outfront. He was squashing zombies with his hand. I asked him how we could shrink him back and he just said he'd be back to his normal self again in a while. I told him there was zombies in my room and he just gave me a shotgun he said he took from the cyborg.

I went back in and shot up some zombie ass. But then I realized I had to clean it all up. It took hours but I finally finished cleaning. By that time Russel had already finished rebuilding the junks missing from kong so no more zombies would sneak in. I was tired and went back to bed.

The next day Russel had shrunk to nearly his old size but just a bit bigger. He had been in the kitchen making breakfast when I woke up. I walked to the table and sat down hearing footsteps coming toward me. Noodle came and sat next to me and smiled.

"So yew were reallay in 'ell?" I asked. "Hai, Yes I was.. I had sent messages through to kong studios..But I guess Russel-sama was the only one to hear them. He saved me." She stated. I stood up and hugged her feeling awful that after El Manana she was plunged into hell. "I-I'm so sorry..." I said sadly. I felt her cheeks heat up against my shoulder.

"2-2D-kun it's ok..Really..." She said trying to soothe me. I let go with tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. "I-I'm sorrey..." I said quietly. "2D-kun it's ok I'm here now aren't I?" She said firmly but in a comforting tone. "Y-yea ok..."

-End chapter [A/N: YEAH I KNOW SHORT! XD]


End file.
